finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Lane
Samantha Lane is a survivor in The Final Destination. She is a mother and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway disaster. Samantha was the third survivor to die. Biography Samantha was resided in Lakeview, New York. She is very sensitive and pampered. Samantha lived with her husband and her two sons. She is a mother but a MILF. She attends the McKinley Speedway along with her family to watch the race. The Final Destination As Samantha was watching the race along with her family, Nick notices the speedway disaster in his vision is going to happen. He freaks out, causing a huge stir on the people around him. Samantha's sons notice this and runs away as Samantha and her husband follow them, before Nick's premonition came to reality. Samantha appeared to Nick and Lori at the memorial. She thanks Nick for saving her life and her family, but Nick say he is not a hero, before he tells Samantha and her husband that they are safe. 'Death' Shortly before Samantha arrives at a beauty parlor, her children start chucking stones at a sign to see if they could hit it, much to their mother's disliking. As Samantha was leaving her hair parlor, she was unaware that the stones landed in the grass very close to a lawnmower in motion. The driver of the lawnmower ran right over the stone and it was shot through the exhaust pipe. Samantha looks forward and the rock flies through her right eye and out the back of her head, making her children cry and the staff shout loudly in horror as she falls to the floor and dies. Signs/Clues *Ironically, her face had been disfigured in her death and Nick's vision.thumb|300px|right|Samantha's Death *Nick sees a vague vision of someone dying from a stone. *Immediately before her death, Samantha tells her sons, "I've got my eye on you two!" *The salon closes at 6:00PM, which in twenty four hour time is 18:0'''0 *The salon is named "Salon Dante." *The reflection in the hand mirror of the ceiling fan that prompted Nick's vision of Samantha's death had a small pile of stones next to it. *On the news article that Nick read about her death, on the right hand Related Stories column, a news topic read "Bus crash on HWY 180 kills 32" *Samantha said that her children aren't going to leave her ''sight ''until she ships then off to college. However, Death had something else in mind which involves blinding her right eye. *It's possible that Samantha was originally supposed to be crumbled by the falling ceiling fan, but her children intervened by slipping on the hair gel and causing Samantha to look away and move out of its path. However it was implied in Nick's vision that someone would die from a stone, so the falling fan may have just been added to build suspense. *Dee Dee aims her scissors at Samantha's right eye, foreshadowing her death. *An exacto knife falls onto Nick and Lori's picture. The knife aims at Lori's right eye, foreshadowing Samantha's death. *The hairdressing scene is alluded to in the opening sequence. *Both of her sons are wearing sports shirts during her death. The numbers on the shirts are "9" and "20" - 9x20 = '''180. Trivia *Samantha's death is the second to involve the victim's right eye - the first was Evan Lewis from Final Destination 2, and the third was Olivia Castle from Final Destination 5. *It should be noted that her husband and two sons are all survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident. All three are like Isabella Hudson. *There is a slight simularity to Tim's death in Final Destination 2 (despite the fact that they both died differently), in that both victims were subjected to various red herrings (which were actually "normal" accidents, that had nothing to do with Death's List), before having a sudden death, when they appeared to be safe. Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Category:Mothers